Ultimate Team Arc 2: The New Adventure
by The World Arcana
Summary: Pengorbanan Asia dan Naruto tidak berlangsung lama... Ada ancaman baru yang mengancam 3 fraksi dan lagi-lagi Naruto dan Asia dalam tubuh baru mereka harus bertindak menghadapi ancaman itu. Apa mereka bisa mengalahkan organisasi itu dan juga makhluk gabungan dari semua Tailed Beast yang kekuatannya menyamai Great Red?
1. Chapter 1

Name: Ultimate Team Arc 2: The New Adventure  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Adventure, Romance  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto x Akeno(Alpha) x Sona x Sara x Shion, Sai x Tsubaki(Sesuai permintaan reader), Sasuke x Xenovia(Sesuai permintaan reader), Issei x Irina x Asia(Sesuai permintaan reader), Raidou x Fuyuka, Kiba x Sayla

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto, Genso Suikoden milik Konami, dan Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Chapter 1: A New Threat

Seseorang dengan rambut Light Blonde dengan bermata crimson saat ini terbangun di sebuah tempat gelap. Dia adalah Akira Kanzaki, pemuda yatim piatu yang hanya tinggal bersama dengan adiknya saja Kuroyukihime Kanzaki atau yang biasa di panggil Hime. Kemudian dia melihat seseorang pria berambut blonde spiky dengan cambang yang panjang dan disebelahnya adalah wanita berambut merah cantik dengan mata berwarna violet. Mereka pun tersenyum saat melihat Akira dan berkata

"Kita bertemu lagi, Naruto…" Ucap dua orang itu.

"Ano…" Ucap Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya kalian salah orang. Aku Kanzaki Akira, bukan orang yang kau maksud sebagai Naruto itu."

"Tubuhmu memang berbeda…" Balas wanita berambut merah itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi jiwamu adalah jiwa dari putraku, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Jadi aku yakin kau adalah dia."

"Sudah kubilang aku bukanlah Naruto! Aku Akira, mengerti!" Teriak Akira dan membuat wanita berambut merah itu sedih, dan itu pun membuat Akira merasa bersalah. Kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku minta maaf telah meneriakimu. Tapi aku memang bukanlah putramu yang kau panggil Naruto itu."

"Akira Kanzaki…" Ucap pria berambut blonde itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau dan adikmu memang mungkin tidak bisa mengingat siapapun tentang diri kalian, tapi aku yakin kalian akan mendapatkan memori kalian tentang siapa diri kalian sebenarnya suatu hari nanti."

"Tunggu!" Teriak Akira saat melihat kedua orang itu menghilang dan mencoba ingin menahannya, tapi yang ada dia pun sudah kembali ke dunia nyata dan jatuh dari kasurnya dan membuatnya membatin 'Aduh… Sakit sekali. Mimpi apa itu tadi? Mimpi yang aneh."

Krieeettt

"Onii-chan…" Panggil adik dari Akira yang bernama Hime yang membuka pintu kamarnya, kemudian dia melihat Akira yang berada di lantai dan berkata "Kenapa kau bisa ada di lantai, onii-chan?"

"Aku mendapatkan mimpi aneh dan saat tersadar… Aku sudah jatuh ke lantai." Jawab Akira.

"Aneh…" Balas Hime, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku juga mendapatkan mimpi yang aneh."

Hal itu pun membuat Akira terkejut, kemudian dia pun berkata "Memangnya kau mimpi apa Hime?"

"Aku bertemu dengan dua orang. Pria berambut blonde spiky dengan mata berwarna biru dengan perempuan berambut merah crimson panjang dengan bermata violet." Jawab Hime, dan itu membuat Akira terkejut. Hime pun melihat ekspresi kakaknya itu dan ingin bertanya, apakah ada yang salah akan ucapannya… Tapi dia langsung mengindahkan itu dan melanjutkan kembali ceritanya "Kedua orang itu bilang aku adalah anak mereka berdua dengan nama Asia Uzumaki Namikaze, tapi aku membantahnya dan bilang kalau aku adalah Kuroyukihime Kanzaki. Kemudian mereka pergi… Tapi sebelum itu, mereka bilang aku memang belum bisa mengingat siapa diriku tapi suatu saat nanti aku akan mengingat siapa diriku yang sebenarnya."

"Kau sama sepertiku, Hime." Balas Akira.

"Maksudmu, onii-chan?" Tanya Hime.

"Aku juga bertemu dengan mereka dan mereka bilang aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Jawab Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku membantahnya sepertimu tapi dia bilang aku dan kau akan mengingat siapa diri kita sebenarnya dan pergi."

Akira pun melihat tangan kirinya yang terdapat simbol dari _**Dawn Rune**_ dan berkata "Sebenarnya siapa diriku ini sebenarnya? Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze atau Akira Kanzaki?"

"Apa kau mulai meragukan jati dirimu yang sebenarnya, onii-chan?" Tanya Hime.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi…" Jawab Akira dengan lirih, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini bukan pertama kalinya kita mendapatkan mimpi seaneh ini. Kita pernah bermimpi melawan monster pohon dengan ukuran besar dengan benda di tangan kita ini. Ini bukan hanya simbol biasa atau tatto, Hime."

"Onii-chan…" Ucap Hime yang memeluk kakaknya, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pikiranmu saat ini sedang kacau… Bersantailah dulu, onii-chan. Lagipula tidak mungkin apa yang dikatakan dua orang itu benar kan? Dan juga tentang simbol di tangan kita, sepertinya itu hanya simbol dan tattoo biasa. Soalnya aku tidak pernah melihat kekuatan benda yang kau maksud ini. Aku pergi dulu ke kamarku dulu ya, onii-chan."

Dia pun melihat rune itu dan membatin 'Apa benar simbol ini tidak mempunyai kekuatan apa-apa? Lalu apa artinya mimpi itu? Ahhhh! Ini semua membuatku pusing… Kalau begitu mungkin dengan berjalan-jalan bersama Hime akan menghilangkan rasa pusingku ini. Kalau begitu aku akan pergi ke kemarnya dulu.'

Sedangkan di tempat lain, di markas tempat Devil Hunter yang sekarang sudah menjadi rumah dari Akeno Himejima dengan putrinya karena walau bagaimanapun tempat itu adalah rumah Naruto dan Asia pada umumnya, apalagi tim Devil Hunter sudah dibubarkan oleh Sasuke karena menurutnya dunia sudah mulai damai semenjak kejadian _**Rune Cannon**_ dan pengorbanan Asia dan Naruto. Akeno sendiri pun menjadi penulis dan menuliskan novel tentang cerita yang diambil dari perjuangan Naruto dan Asia serta teman-temannya melawan Menma dan proyek _**Rune Cannon**_ miliknya dengan nama _**The Adventure of Two Blonde Hero**_ , apalagi saat Rias membebaskan semua anggota peeragenya untuk melakukan apapun asalkan tidak melakukan apapun yang merugikan fraksi iblis. Saat dia membuat cerita barunya, dia pun dikejutkan dengan terbukanya pintu yang dibuka oleh seseorang gadis berusia 10 tahun dengan rambut raven seperti dirinya dan mata berwarna biru seperti yang diwarisi ayahnya.

"Kaa-chan, maaf kalau aku mengganggu. Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali lagi." Ucap Seira Namikaze, anak dari Akeno dan juga Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa Seira-chan. Kau tidak mengganggu kok." Balas Akeno dengan tersenyum, kemudian dia menyudahi pekerjaannya dan mendekati putrinya. Setelah itu dia mengelus-ngelus rambut putrinya dan berkata "Kenapa kau datang kesini, Seira-chan? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Sona-kaasama dan Ixion datang." Jawab putrinya itu. Sona Sitri dan Ixion Sitri… Sona merupakan kekasih Naruto selain dirinya dan Ixion adalah putra dari Naruto dan Sona.

Akeno sempat terkikik geli mengingat kejadian bahwa Sona hamil anak Naruto adalah rencananya dan Sona yang membuat dia harus mengurung Naruto di kamarnya agar bisa melakukannya dengan Sona. Kemudian Akeno tersenyum dan berkata "Dimana mereka sekarang?"

"Mereka ada di ruang tamu, kaa-chan." Jawab Seira.

"Ayo kita kesana…" Ucap Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tidak sopan membuat kaa-samamu dan adikmu itu menunggu lama."

"Hn." Balas Seira.

Akeno dan Seira pun pergi ke ruang tamu dan melihat Sona dan anaknya, Ixion. Sona saat ini tidak lagi berambut pendek seperti dulu… Tapi berambut panjang seperti quennya yang bernama Tsubaki dan juga sifatnya juga sudah bertambah diwasa karena dia sudah memiliki seorang anak saat ini sedangkan anaknya Ixion berambut hitam raven seperti ibunya dan mata seperti ibunya. Sona pun melihat Akeno dan tersenyum disertai dengan putranya, Ixion.

"Kau lama sekali Akeno…" Ucap Sona.

"Maaf Sona…" Balas Akeno, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sedang membuat novel baru saat ini. Dan aku baru selesai tadi saat putriku ini memanggilku."

"Kau membuat novel baru lagi?" Tanya Sona dan Akeno pun menggangguk. Setelah itu Sona pun berkata "Memangnya loyalty dari karyamu yang _**The Adventure of Two Blonde Hero**_ tidak cukup? Aku dengar novelmu itu banyak diminati oleh kalangan muda kan?"

"Mungkin membuat novel adalah bakatku kali ini." Balas Akeno dengan nada ngasal, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa kau ada disini Sona? Apa kau ingin menitipkan Ixion-kun atau Rias saat ini memanggil kami karena butuh bantuan kami?"

"Tidak dua-duanya." Jawab Sona, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Issei dan Sasuke ingin membuat reuni karena kita semua sudah lama tidak bertemu. Terlebih setelah kematian Naruto-kun dan adiknya, hanya aku dan Sasuke yang sering bertemu denganmu. Kau seperti hilang ditelan angin dan tiba-tiba muncul kembali dan menjadi penulis novel terkenal."

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi… Kematian Naruto-kun dan Asia-chan adalah hal terberat yang aku hadapi selain kehilangan ibuku. Jadi aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri." Balas Akeno dengan nada lirih dan membuat Seira melihatnya dan membatin 'Kaa-chan…'

"Kalau begitu kau mau kan ikut reunian dengan Issei, Irina, Sasuke dan yang lain?" Tanya Sona yang mengubah alur pembicaraan karena dia tidak sengaja telah membuka kembali luka masa lalu yang terus membuat mereka berdua bersedih, yaitu kematian Naruto dan Asia.

"Boleh…" Jawab Akeno, kemudian dia melihat Seira dan berkata "Ayo bersiap-siaplah, Seira-chan. Aku akan membawamu ke teman-teman tou-chanmu."

"Baik kaa-chan." Balas Seira, kemudian dia pergi ke kamarnya dan mulai mengganti bajunya.

- _ **Unknown**_ ' _ **s Place**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Di sebuah tempat, terdapat sembilan tabung yang terisi dengan Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] dan di depannya ada pria dengan topeng berbentuk spiral yang sedang melihat ke sembilan tabung itu dengan tangannya yang dia silangkan di depan dadanya. Kemudian muncul pria dengan tubuh aneh yang setengah badannya berwarna putih dan setengah badannya berwarna hitam yang muncul dari dalam tanah di dekatnya.

"Kau kembali Zetsu…" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Apa kau sudah mempunyai kabar baru tentang pemilik lain dari pemilik Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] yang tersisa?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan banyak informasi…" Jawab Zetsu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku tahu siapa pemilik dari _**Shukaku no Ichibi**_ … Mantan member dari The Devil Hunter, Gaara."

"Gaara ya…" Ucap pria bertopeng itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah tahu siapa yang akan aku kirimkan untuk mengambil Sacred Gear miliknya."

Kemudian muncullah pemuda berambut blonde dengan poni yang menutupi mata kirinya serta seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna merah. Kedua orang itu pun melihat sang pria bertopeng dan berkata "Ada apa kau memanggilku, Tobi-sama?"

"Temukan Gaara, pemilik dari Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast One** ] dan ambil Sacred Gear-nya, Deidara dan Sasori." Jawab pria bernama Tobi itu.

"Tentu saja…" Balas Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan membalas kekalahanku di tangannya sebelum aku bergabung dengan _**Akatsuki**_ dan akan aku ledakkan dia dengan seniku, un."

"Seni itu adalah sesuatu yang abadi…"

"Seni itu ledakan un!"

"Abadi…"

"Ledakan!"

"Diamlah kalian berdua dan pergilah! Sebelum aku menghilangkan kalian berdua dengan teknik _**Dimension Line**_ milikku." Ucap Tobi dengan nada geram, dan Deidara dan Sasori pun pergi.

Zetsu yang melihat itu pun berkata pada Tobi "Apa kau serius ingin memerintahkan dua orang itu untuk menangkap Gaara? Terutama Gaara saat ini sudah memiliki kekuatan dari _**True Earth Rune**_ …"

"Rune itu tidak akan bisa menolongnya kali ini Zetsu." Balas Tobi, kemudian dia pergi dan diikuti oleh Zetsu.

- _ **Kuoh Academy**_ , _**Japan**_ -

Gaara, salah satu mantan anggota The Devil Hunter saat ini sedang pergi bersama dengan Rias Gremory yang merupakan _**King**_ dari Akeno, Issei, Sayla, Yuuto dan juga Koneko serta Gasper. Dia melakukan itu karena dia disuruh oleh Sasuke untuk membawanya ke tempat yang lain berkumpul dan juga memang dia tidak keberatan karena hubungan Rias dengan dia semakin hari semakin dekat. Tapi tiba-tiba saja langiy menjadi hitam dan kota yang tadinya ramai berubah menjadi sepi dan membuat Gaara dan Rias berwaspada.

'Ada apa ini?' Batin Gaara yang sudah bersiaga agar dia bisa mengantisipasi serangan dadakan yang akan muncul.

[ **Berhati** - **hatilah** , **Gaara** … **Aku merasakan ada yang tidak wajar dengan fenomena ini**.] Ucap Shukaku yang berada di dalam Sacred Gear milik Gaara.

"Aku tahu, Shukaku." Balas Gaara.

"Gaara…" Panggil Rias dari belakang tubuh Gaara dan membuat si pemuda berambut merah itu melihat Rias dan Rias pun melanjutkan "Tempat macam apa ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu…" Jawab Gaara.

"Lama tidak bertemu…" Ucap Deidara yang muncul bersama dengan Deidara dari dalam kegelapan, dan dia pun melanjutkan "Eh Gaara..."

"Deidara! Sasori! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Teriak Gaara saat melihat dua orang itu adalah orang yang pernah dikalahnya dulu dengan satu orang yang tidak dia kenal… Saat dia masih menjadi Devil Hunter.

"Kami datang untuk Sacred Gear-mu, Gaara." Ucap Sasori dan membuat Deidara mendelik kepadanya dan membuat Sasori melanjutkan "Lagipula jika aku memberitahunya atau tidak, itu bukan masalah kan? [ **Tailed Beast** ] Sacred Gear akan tetap menjadi milik _**Akatsuki**_."

"Jadi kau datang untuk Shukaku?" Tanya Gaara dan itu membuat kedua anggota _**Akatsuki**_ menggangguk pelan. Kemudian dia menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan mode bertarungnya yang sudah aktif "Kalau begitu hadapi aku dulu!"

"Gaara…" Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita tidak perlu bertarung dengan mereka. Yang terpenting kita lolos dari sini."

"Percuma nona Gremory…" Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian saat ini sedang berada di dimensi kami yaitu _**Dark World**_ **.** Didalam sini… Kalian tidak akan bisa keluar selama kalian belum mengalahkan kami dan juga kami belum selesai dengan misi kami."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu Gaara." Ucap Rias yang sudah mengeluarkan _**Power of Destruction**_ di tangannya.

"Hn." Balas Gaara, kemudian dari belakang Gaara keluar ombak pasir yang banyak dan dia pun berkata " _ **Sand Tsunami**_!"

"Baru awal sudah niat sekali untuk membunuh kami." Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia membentuk ukuran naga besar dari tanah liat di kantungnya dan dia pun berkata " _ **C2**_!"

Setelah ombak pasir itu sudah dihentikan oleh Gaara, Rias pun berkata "Apa mereka sudah kalah?"

Gaara pun melihat ke atas dan dia melihat wujud naga yang dibentuk dengan tanah liat milik Deidara dan dia pun berkata "Sepertinya belum…"

"Kau masih hebat seperti dulu Gaara…" Ucap Sasori, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi… Bersiaplah untuk ledakan!"

Naga liat milik Deidara pun menembakkan naga tanah liat lain yang berukuran kecil, Gaara yang melihat itu pun langsung membopong Rias dan membawanya ke tempat yanglebih aman karena tempat yang tadi dipijaki oleh mereka meledak setelah naga liat kecil itu menyentuh tanah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Rias?" Tanya Gaara.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Gaara." Jawab Rias yang memerah karena malu sebab posisi dia saat ini sedang berada dalam gendongan Gaara.

Gaara yang menyadari itu pun menurunkan Rias dan berkata "Maaf…"

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Rias.

"Kurang ajar kau Gaara!" Teriak Deidara dan membuat Gaara melihatnya dengan tatapan aneh, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kami kesini untuk membunuhmu, tapi kau malah berpacaran dengan si merah itu. Seriuslah sedikit! Atau kau sudah menyerah dan ingin memberikan Shukaku sekarang pada kami?"

"Jangan harap!" Teriak Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak akan kalah dari kalian! Karena aku tahu jika Shukaku berada di tangan kalian pasti kau akan menggunakan dia untuk hal buruk, iya kan?"

[ **Gaara** …]

"Siapa tahu…" Jawab Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya menuruti perintah bos-ku saja. Dan dia menyuruhku untuk melawanmu dan itu merupakan bonus karena aku ingin membunuhmu setelah kekalahanku darimu beberapa tahun lalu."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan mengalahkanmu untuk kedua kalinya… _**Sand Tsunami**_!" Ucap Gaara yang membuat teknik ombak pasirnya untuk kedua kalinya.

" _ **Iron Sand Cannon**_!" Ucap Sasori yang mengeluarkan sebuah pasir berwarna hitam dari mulutnya.

Boooooooommmmm

Terjadilah ledakan karena benturan serangan Gaara dan Sasori, kemudian Sasori pun menyilangkan dadanya dan berkata "Kau terlalu lama, Deidara…"

"Tch, sudah kubilang jangan menggangguku Sasori." Ucap Deidara dengan nada kesal.

'Siapa dia? Kalau dilihat-lihat, dia sepertinya lebih kuat dari deidara.' Batin Gaara yang sepertinya sedang menganalisa kemampuan Sasori.

"Gaara…" Panggil Rias dan itu membuyarkan analisanya atas kemampuan Sasori.

"Hn, ada apa Rias?" Tanya Gaara.

"Kau kan punya _**True Earth Rune**_. Kenapa kau tidak menggunakannya untuk melawan mereka?" Tanya Rias.

" _ **Earth Rune**_ , _**Mother Earth Rune**_ , dan _**True Earth Rune**_ mempunyai kelemahan yang sama." Jawab Gaara dan itu pun membuat Rias bingung. Melihat kebingungan Rias itu, dia pun melanjutkan "Ketiga rune itu tidak bisa menyerang musuh yang sedang terbang atau sedang berada di udara. Dan saat ini mereka berdua sedang berada di atas naga itu dan tidak berada di tanah. Jadi rune milikku tidak akan efektif."

"Kalau begitu kita harus menggunakan apa untuk mengalahkan mereka dan keluar dari sini?" Tanya Rias.

"Kau iblis dan mempunyai sayap kan?" Tanya Gaara dan Rias pun menggangguk, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau lawan dia udara dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ milikmu dari jauh."

"Kau serius?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku serius…" Jawab Gaara.

"Kalau kau?" Tanya Rias.

"Aku akan melakukan ini…" Jawab Gaara dan kemudian tubuhnya bercahaya.

[ **Tailed Beast** : **One**!]

[ **Balance Breaker**!]

[ **Tailed Beast Gold Dust Armor**!]

Gaara pun diselimuti armor berwarna kuning keemasan dan di belakangnyat terdapat sebuah booster untuk terbang. Rias yang melihat ini pun membatin 'Sugoi…'

"Jadi ini _**Balance Breaker**_ dari Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ], huh…" Ucap Sasori, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sungguh kuat… Pantas saja bos ingin sekali mendapatkan semua kekuatan dari Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] itu."

"Sasori…" Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita kalahkan dia segera… Kita tidak bisa membuat bos menunggu lama."

"Hmm…" Balas Sasori, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia kuat, tapi kita gunakan kepintaran kita… _**Iron Sand Cannon**_!"

" _ **C2**_!"

Gaara yang berada di dalam armornya pun melihat kedua serangan gabungan itu dan berkata " _ **Tailed Beast Shockwave**_!"

Duuuuuaaaarrrrr

Gaara pun berhasil menangkis dua teknik itu dengan teknik auman milik Shukaku, kemudian dia melihat Rias yang berada di atas daan terbang dengan menggunakan sayapnya, kemudian dia membatin 'Bagus Rias… Jatuhkan mereka dibawah dan aku habisi mereka berdua sekaligus dengan _**Land of Eternity**_.'

" _ **Power of Destruction**_!" Ucap Rias yang membentuk _**Power of Destruction**_ miliknya menjadi bola berukuran besar dan dia lemparkan ke arah Sasori dan Deidara.

'Sial…' Batin mereka berdua yang sudah menanti terkenanya mereka karena serangan Rias.

Booooooommmmm

"Arrrrrrggggghhhhh!" Teriak mereka berdua dan mereka pun terlempar ke bawah karena pertahanan tubuh mereka lebih kuat daripada manusia biasa dan tidak membuat serangan Rias membunuh mereka secara instan seperti teknik _**Power of Destruction**_ milik kakaknya.

Duaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrr

'Bagus…' Batin Gaara saat melihat Sasori dan Deidara terjatuh ke tanah dengan keras, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan berkata " _ **Land of Eternity**_!"

Boooooooommmm

"Arrrgggggggghhhhhhh!" Teriak mereka berdua dengan keras.

Gaara pikir mereka pun telah mati dan dia langsung berjalan ke arah Rias yang sudah turun ke tanah dan menghilangkan sayapnya, tapi kemudian dia merasakan ada sesuatu masuk ke tubuhnya dan dia pun tidak bisa bergerak dan membuatnya berkata 'Ada apa ini, kenapa aku tidak bisa bergerak?'

"Kau sudah tidak bisa bergerak lagi, Gaara." Ucap Sasori, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dengan teknik _**Control Line**_ milikku. Aku bisa membuatmu melakukan apa saja dan aku membuatmu untuk tetap diam sampai Deidara selesai mengambil Sacred Gear-mu, jadi diamlah dan jangan coba melawan."

"Sial, aku tidak bisa bergerak… Kau bisa tolong aku Shukaku." Ucap Gaara pada Shukaku.

[ **Maaf Gaara** … **Tapi aku tidak bisa membantumu**. **Benang ini mengambil energiku**.] Balas Shukaku.

'Sial, dia sudah merencakan ini dari tadi. Dia memang sengaja supaya Rias menyerangnya kebawah supaya dia bisa menanamkan benang pengikat ini.' Batin Gaara yang mencoba melepaskan diri, tapi gagal.

" _ **Power of Destruction**_ …" Ucap Rias yang mencoba melepaskan Gaara dari benang milik Sasori, tapi di halangi oleh tembok yang terbuat dari pasir berwarna hitam dan membuatnya mendecih "Tch..."

"Cepat ambil Sacred Gear dia Deidara." Ucap Sasori.

"Hn." Balas Deidara, kemudian dia mendekati Gaara.

Tapi Rias tidak tinggal diam dan dia pun berkata "Jangan mendekat! Jauhi Gaaraa!"

Rias pun mencoba menyerang Deidara dengan _**Power of Destruction**_ miliknya, tapi dia dibuat terjatuh di tanah karena kedua kakinya terkunci oleh pasir hitam milik Sasori dan saat terjatuh kedua tangannya pun dikunci oleh pasir hitam Sasori sehingga dia gagal melancarkan serangannya. Sasori yang melihat itu pun berkata "Kau memang merepotkan, nona Gremory… Tapi sekarang kau tidak bisa apa-apa lagi."

'Sial… Maafkan aku Gaara, aku tidak bisa menolongmu.' Batin Rias yang sudah menahan tangis karena dia tahu bahwa bayaran atas pengambilan Sacred Gear dari tubuh seseorang adalah kematian dan dia tidak ingin Gaara mati

[ **Sepertinya ini adalah hari terakhir kita bekerja sama** , **Gaara**.] Ucap Shukaku.

"Kau benar, Shukaku." Balas Gaara dengan pasrah.

[ **Sampai kapanpun kau tetaplah partnerku yang sejati** , **Gaara**. **Seperti Kurama dan Naruto**.] Ucap Shukaku.

"Bagaimana rasanya dengan keadaan tidak berdaya seperti ini, Gaara." Ucap Deidara dengan nada arogan.

"Diam kau bajingan!" Teriak Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ini masih belum berakhir…"

Jlebbbb

"Gaara!" Teriak Rias yang melihatDeidara menusuk Gaara dengan kunainya

"Ukh…" Ucap Gaara yang kesakitan karena tertusuk pisau tajam milik Deidara dan dia pun terjatuh dengan keadaan terduduk.

"Kematian hanya karena diambil Sacred Gearmu belum cukup untukmu Gaara." Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi aku menambahkan sedikit lagi rasa sakit kepadamu."

Gaara pun mendiamkan omongan Deidara ini. Kemudian Deidara pun menarik cincin milik Gaara yang terdapat jiwa milik Shukaku dan dia pun berkata " _ **Extraction**_!"

"Arrrrrgggggghhhhhh!" Teriak Gaara yang merasa jiwanya ditarik dari tubuhnya karena Sacred Gearnya diambil dari tubuhnya tapi _**True Earth Rune**_ miliknya menimalisir efek terburuk dari pengekstrasian Sacred Gear dari tubuhnya yaitu kematian.

"Gaara!" Teriak Rias yang mencoba melepaskan ikatan pasir hitam dari Sasori tapi gagal.

"Sepertinya runemu itu masih bisa membuatmu untuk tetap hidup ya…" Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya aku harus menusuk jantungmu dengan kunaiku. Dan aku bukan hanya akan mendapatkan benda yang diinginkan bos, tapi juga _**True Rune**_ -mu itu…"

"Tempat macam apa ini…" Ucap seseorang berambut light blonde dan berwarna mata merah crimson dengan jaket berwarna hitam dan membuat Deidara menghentikan serangannya ke Gaara dan menunjuk orang itu dengan tatapan kaget.

"KAU! SI-SIAPA KAU…" Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "KENAPA KAU BISA MASUK KE DARK WORLD BUATAN KAMI?"

"Geez, kau sungguh berisik tuan…" Ucap orang itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Namaku adalah Akira Kanzaki. Aku tidak tahu tentang bullshit yang kau bilang Dark World itu. Aku sedang mencari adikku, Hime dan tidak sengaja menemukan tempat ini. Apa kau melihat adikku di sekitar sini?"

"Aku tidak peduli tentang adikmu itu…" Ucap Deidara, kemudian naga tanah liatnya yang masih terbang dengan leluasa di udara pun sudah siap untuk menembakkan naga kecil peledaknya lagi dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi karena kau telah melihat semua ini… Aku harus membunuhmu karena aku tidak ingin ada saksi hidup yang melihat perbuatan kami…"

"Tidak Deidara!" Teriak Gaara yang masih memegang dadanya yang tertusuk oleh Deidara dan dia ingin mengeluarkan _**Canopy Defense**_ , tapi gagal karena energinya tidak cukup setelah dihisap oleh benang Sasori.

"Matilah…" Ucap Deidara dan naga tanah liat miliknya langsung menembakkan naga kecil peledak yang mengarah ke arah Akira.

Akira pun menutup mata dan pasrah karena dia sudah yakin benda apapun yang akan mendekatinya itu akan membunuhnya seratus persen, tapi muncul simbol di tangan kanannya dan dia pun mendengar suara seseorang "Pakai kekuatan _**Rune**_ itu…"

Akira pun membuka matanya dan dia saat ini berada di ruangan hitam dan dia pun berkata "Dimana ini dan simbol apa ini di tangan kiriku? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Akhirnya kau datang Naruto atau aku bisa memanggilmu Akira untuk saat ini." Ucap seseorang berambut hitam jabrik dengan warna mata berwarna merah.

"Siapa kau?" Tanya Akira dengan memasang wajah curiga pada orang yang mendatanginya itu.

"Sepertinya ingatanmu memang benar-benar hilang, Naruto." Baals orang itu sambil menghela nafas, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku Menma Uzumaki..."

"Kenapa kau membawaku kesini, Menma-san?" Tanya Akira.

"Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memberikanmu akses untuk menggunakan rune milikku tanpa mengorbankan jiwa orang lain." Jawab Menma.

" _ **Rune**_ … Apakah yang kau maksud itu _**Rune Magic**_?" Tanya Akira, dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari Menma. Melihat itu pun Akira pun berkata "Kau pasti bergurau… _**Rune Magic**_ itu fiktif. Hal fiktif yang ada dalam novel yang dipunyai oleh adikku… Kau pikir kau akan bisa membohongiku semudah itu, HAH?"

"Aku tidak bohong…" Ucap Menma, kemudian tubuhnya pun bercahaya dan dia pun berkata "Sepertinya waktuku sudah habis… Kalau kau tidak percaya, buktikan saja dan lihat dengan mata dan kepalamu sendiri."

"Bagaimana aku bisa membuktikannya?" Ucap Akira.

"Angkat tangan kananmu dan katakan _**Black Shadow**_ …" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku sudah memasukkan seluruh info tentang sihir yang ku ketahui tentang _**Soul Eater Rune**_ di kepalamu… Tapi kau hanya bisa menggunakan dua jurus saja dan yang lain, kau akan mempelajarinya seiring berjalannya waktu."

"Tunggu!" Teriak Akira, tapi Menma sudah menghilang dari hadapan dia. Kemudian dia melihat simbol di tangan kanannya dan dia pun mengepalkan tangannya dan berkata "Saatnya untuk kembali ke duniaku…"

Akira pun membuka matanya dan melihat bom naga itu semakin mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan berkata " _ **Black Shadow**_!"

Kemudian muncul pusaran berwarna hitam yang melindungi Akira(AN: Bentuknya kaya _**Hakkeshou Kaiten**_ milik Neji.), tapi Deidara tidak melihat itu dan berkata "Matilah kau pengganggu!"

Duuuuuuaaaaaarrrrr

"B-Brengsek kau Deidara! Kau telah membunuh orang tidak bersalah!" Teriak Gaara, tapi teriakan itu tidak diperdulikan oleh Deidara.

Deidara pun kemudian melihat Akira yang masih segar bugar setelah pusaran yang melindunginya menghilang secara perlahan-lahan, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Dia bisa selamat dari bom nagaku…'

"Aku tidak menyangka ternyata simbol ini benar-benar mempunyai kekuatan, keren…" Ucap Akira, kemudian dia membatin 'Sepertinya _**Rune Magic**_ di novel _**The Adventure of Two Blonde Hero**_ bukanlah hal fiktif yang aku duga selama ini.'

"Sialan kau…" Ucap Deidara yang melihat Akira dengan tajam, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Akan aku bunuh kau saat ini juga…"

"Tunggu Deidara…" Ucap Sasori, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini."

"Apa maksudmu Sasori?" Tanya Deidara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku bisa melawan dia."

"Kau tidak dengar dia menggunakan _**Black Shadow**_ untuk menghalangi seranganmu." Ucap Sasori, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Itu adalah teknik dari _**Soul Eater Rune**_ … Jika dia menggunakan _**Hell**_ pada kita berdua, kita berdua pasti mati."

"Baiklah, lagipula misi dari bos sudah selesai." Ucap Deidara, kemudian dia melihat Akira sebelum dia pergi dengan Sasori "Kau selamat kali ini… Tapi lain kali, kau akan mati di tanganku…"

"Apa-apaan dia itu. Sudah menyerangku tanpa alasan, mengancamku pula." Ucap Akira setelah _**Dark World**_ milik Deidara dan Sasori menghilang.

Rias yang sudah bisa bergerak setelah Sasori menghilang pun mendekati Gaara dan berkata "Apa kau tidak apa-apa, Gaara?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Gaara, kemudian dia melihat Akira yang akan pergi dan berkata "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Akira-san."

"Siapa bilang aku membantumu." Ucap Akira dengan dingin, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya mencari adikku saja… Tapi aku malah terlibat dengan masalah kalian dengan dua orang itu."

"Hei, kami ini sedang berterima kasih padamu." Ucap Rias, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kenapa balasanmu sedingin itu?"

"Hmft, urus saja pacarmu itu sebelum lukanya bertambah parah. Tidak usah urusi aku." Ucap Akira, kemudian dia pergi dari hadapan Gaara dan Rias.

"Pria yang dingin…" Ucap Rias yang masih sebal karena Akira tadi, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi dan kita obati lukamu itu, Gaara."

"Bawa aku ke tempat yang lain berada." Ucap Gaara.

"Kenapa? Kau ini sedang dalam keadaan lemah dan terluka… Jangan memaksakan diri." Ucap Rias

"Tenang saja…" Balas Gaara dan dia pun berkata "Lagipula Sai bisa mengobatiku disana dan ada yang ingin aku katakan pada Sasuke."

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done. Ultimate Team Arc 2 is release out, buat yang suka dengan Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter merapat serta read and review please. Di fic ini karakter utamanya masih Naruto dan Asia, tapi ane pakai nama Akira dan Hime dulu sebelum ingatan mereka berdua pulih dan juga dua anak dari Naruto yang bernama Seira dan juga Ixion. Buat rune, untuk Naruto masih memiliki _**Dawn Rune**_ tapi ada tambahan _**Soul Eater Rune**_ pemberian dari Menma yang udah enggak bakal ngambil jiwa orang-orang terdekatnya lagi dan Asia memakai _**Twilight Rune**_ dan juga _**Shield Rune**_ setelah ingatannya sudah pulih dan Seira akan diberikan _**Star Rune**_ oleh Zerase dan Ixion akan diberikan _**Star Dragon Sword**_ oleh Hector.


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Ultimate Team Arc 2: The New Adventure  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Adventure, Romance  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze/Akira Kanzaki x Akeno Himejima x Sona Sitri, Sai x Tsubaki Shinra, Sasuke Uchiha x Xenovia Quarta,Hyoudou Issei x Irina Shidou x Asia Uzumaki Namikaze/Kuroyukihime Kanzaki, Raidou x Fuyuka, Yuuto Kiba x Sayla Yasagami, Gaara x Rias Gremory

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto, Genso Suikoden milik Konami, dan Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Chapter 2: Akatsuki

- _ **Uchiha Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Rias pun membawa Gaara bertemu dengan Sai dan Sasuke… Saat di luar, Rias pun memberi isyarat pada Sasuke dan Sai. Mereka berdua yang mengerti isyarat itu pun langsung meninggalkan kedua istrinya dan menemui Rias diluar. Mereka pun cukup terkejut saat melihat mantan rekan satu tim dan anggota dari organisasi _**The Devil Hunter**_ yang diketuai sahabat mereka yang telah meninggal, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze yaitu Gaara yang merupakan pemilik Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** : **Shukaku** ] dan juga _**True Earth Rune**_ sedang berada dalam luka parah.

"Rias… Apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kami berdua sedang dalam perjalanan untuk datang kesini." Balas Rias yang masih menangis karena mengingat kejadian itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi… Ada dua orang yang melawan kami dengan nama Sasori dan Deidara. Gaara-kun melawan mereka dan menang pada awalnya, tapi dia kalah dengan teknik rahasia orang yang bernama Sasori itu dan mereka berdua mengambil Sacred Gear milik Gaara-kun."

"Mereka mengambil Sacred Gear Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke dan Rias pun menggangguk untuk memberikan konfirmasi atas pertanyaan Sasuke, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi untuk apa?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawab Rias.

"Aku akan mengobati Gaara. Dan kau Sasuke, temui mereka agar mereka tidak curiga pada kita." Ucap Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tidak ingin mereka pikir pengorbanan Naruto dan Asia-chan sia-sia karena apa yang terjadi pada Gaara ini."

"Aku tahu." Jawab Sasuke yang kembali masuk dan menemui istrinya Xenovia.

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanya Rias.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo ikuti aku…"

Sasuke pun masuk ke rumahnya dan disambut oleh istrinya Xenovia dan putranya yang memiliki rambut biru ibunya dan mata onyx miliknya yang bernama Kagami. Xenovia pun melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Kenapa kau masuk sendiri Sasuke-kun? Bukannya kau keluar dengan Sai tadi."

"Dia ada urusan sebentar. Aku akan memberitahukan ini pada Tsubaki dulu." Jawab Sasuke. Kemudian dia pergi ke tempat Tsubaki dan memberitahukan urusan Sai agar istrinya itu mengerti.

- _ **Devil Hunter Secret Quarter**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Sai pun membawa Rias ke gedung yang tidak kalah besar dengan rumah Naruto atau Akeno yang dulu dijadikan markas The Devil Hunter. Kemudian Sai membawa Gaara ke tempat yang penuh dengan obat-obatan dan membaringkannya ke sebuah tempat tidur. Dia pun langsung mengaktifkan rune miliknya dan mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

" _ **Great Blessing**_!"

"Ugh…" Desah Gaara karena lukanya terasa perih saat terkena sinar dari _**Rune Magic**_ milik Sai, _**Bright Shield Rune**_.

"Bertahanlah Gaara…" Ucap Sai yang memfokuskan energinya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kau akan selamat."

"Sai-san…" Ucap Rias yang sedang memperhatikan tempat itu secara keseluruhan dan membuat Sai menatapnya dan berkata "Ada apa?"

"Sebenarnya ini dimana Sai-san?" Tanya Rias.

"Ini markas lama The Devil Hunter sebelum kami pindah ke rumah Naruto." Jawab Sai yang tersenyum pahit saat mengingat kematian sahabatnya beserta adiknya itu.

"Ma-Maaf, Sai-san… Aku tidak bermaksud mengingatkanmu tentang Naruto." Ucap Rias yang menundukkan kepalanya setelah dia melihat ekpresi Sai.

"Tidak apa-apa." Balas Sai yang sudah selesai mengobati Gaara, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku hanya belum bisa menerima kalau dia dan Asia sudah meninggal. Padahal itu sudah terjadi 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di ruang tamu…" Ucap Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya ada yang coba kau ingin katakan."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Gaara-kun?" Tanya Rias yang khawatir pada pemuda berambut merah yang sudah mulai dia cintai itu.

"Tenang saja…" Jawab Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Pangeranmu itu akan baik-baik saja selama kita berbincang-bincang, Rias Gremory."

- _ **Uchiha Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Saat ini di rumah Sasuke memang sedang ramai karena dia mengundang banyak orang yang terlibat secara langsung atau tidak langsung dalam _**Battle of the Runes**_ yang berakhir dengan kematian Naruto dan adiknya semata wayang, Asia. Mulai dari Akeno dan Sona serta kedua anaknya dengan Naruto yang bernama Seira dan Ixion, Issei dengan istrinya Irina dan putrinya Hikari dan juga putranya yang masih bayi yang bernama Ryusei, Sai dan Tsubaki serta putranya yang bernama Shin Shinra karena ayahnya tidak mempunyai marga, Yuuto dan juga Sayla dengan putrinya yang bernama Kazemi Kiba yang namanya diambil dari musuh dari Sayla yang bernama Kazemi Fuuka dan membuat sang istri marah habis-habisan pada sang suami selama berminggu-minggu, serta Raidou dan Fuyuka serta putrinya yang bernama Fumika Kuzunoha serta dua peerage Rias yang bernama Koneko dan Gasper yang membawa kekasihnya yang bernama Valerie.

Saat ini Akeno tertawa kecil saat mendengar nama putri dari kouhai-nya yang bernama Yuuto dan dia pun berkata pada Yuuto dan Sayla "Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau akan menamakan nama putrimu dengan nama musuh istrimu yang telah menciummu dua kali, Yuuto-kun."

Nyali Yuuto pun ciut saat di deathglare oleh istrinya itu dan dia pun menjawab sambil tertawa garing "Aku juga tidak menyangka Akeno-senpai. Sampai-sampai Sayla-chan ngambek padaku sampai berminggu-minggu. Memegang putriku saja tidak boleh. Kejamnya…"

"Itu salahmu sendiri Yuuto-kun. Jangan salahkan aku." Ucap Sayla yang masih betah mendeathglare suaminya itu.

"Jadi Sasuke-san…" Ucap Raidou, yang kemudian melanjutkan "Kenapa kau membubarkan tim The Devil Hunter milikmu? Aku dengar banyak iblis liar dan juga hantu yang berulah lagi… Karena tim-mu sudah bubar maka pekerjaanku menjadi semakin menumpuk, kau tahu."

"Hahahaha, maaf Raidou-san. Kau tahu sendiri kalau Naruto itu adalah nyawa bagi tim kami. Jadi kehilangan ketua seperti dia… Kami merasa jatuh dan itu tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi." Jawab Sasuke dan membuat Issei, Akeno, dan Sona terdiam saat Sasuke menceritakan tentang Naruto.

Sasuke pun merasa bersalah terutama pada Issei, Akeno dan Sona. Kemudian Seira pun melihat Sasuke dan berkata "Paman… Bisa paman menceritakan apapun yang paman tahu tentang ayah?"

Ixion pun melihat kakaknya yang lahir dari ibu yang berbeda itu dan berkata "Aku juga ingin tahu ayahku seperti apa paman."

"Ayah kalian…" Ucap Sasuke yang kemudian melanjutkan "Adalah orang yang luar biasa. Dia adalah ksatria yang bertarung demi keluarga dan teman-temannya serta orang yang dia sayangi. Bagi musuhnya… Dia adalah sebuah mesin pembunuh yang tidak akan gagal untuk membunuhmu sampai musuhnya benar-benar mati di tangannya. Kita selalu melewati masa sulit dan senang bersama. Bagi Issei, dia adalah guru yang tidak tergantikan. Bagi bibi kalian, Asia yang juga sudah menyusul ayah kalian… Dia adalah kakak yang sangat dia sayangi dan baginya dia adalah adiknya yang sangat dia sayangi. Semua yang menyakiti adiknya, tidak akan dia ampuni. Bagi kedua ibu kalian… Ayah kalian adalah pria yang lembut dan perhatian yang sangat mencintai mereka berdua dan membagi rasa cintanya pada mereka secara adil. Dan bagi teman-temannya, dia adalah sosok yang loyal sampai mati pada teman-temannya dan dia tidak pernah satu kalipun mengkhianati teman-temannya dan kami pun tidak pernah mengkhianati dirinya. Dia mengorbankan dirinya sendiri demi melindungi teman-teman-temannya serta demi kedua ibumu yang sangat dia cintai. Itulah yang bisa aku katakan pada kalian."

Setelah kata-kata Sasuke itu… Seira dan Ixion pun menangis dan mereka dipeluk dengan erat oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Issei juga meneteskan air mata saat mengingat gurunya dan orang yang dulu dia cintai itu walaupun rasa itu masih belum hilang. Sedangkan dengan Sasuke, dia semakin merasa bersalah pada Issei, Akeno, dan Sona ditambah kepada Seira dan Ixion.

- _ **Devil Hunter Secret Quarter**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Di markas lama The Devil Hunter, Sai pun membuatkan teh untuk Rias dan dirinya dan kemudian mereka berbincang-bincang tentang peristiwa yang terjadi pada dia dan Gaara. Rias pun menjelaskan pertarungan mereka dengan Sasori dan Gaara sampai mereka berdua mengambil Sacred Gear milik Gaara.

"Tapi kenapa dia mengambil Sacred Gear Gaara? Maksudku Azazel tidak mungkin mengambil Sacred Gear seseorang tapi cuma menelitinya saja. Dan aku tidak yakin ini perbuatan dua fraksi yang lain mengingat ketiga fraksi sudah berdamai 4 tahun lalu." Ucap Sai.

"Memang. Tapi apa kau tidak mempunyai petunjuk tentang organisasi atau seseorang yang mengincar Sacred Gear?" Tanya Rias.

"Yang aku curigai hanya Azazel. Tapi dia bukan mengambil, tapi meneliti saja." Jawab Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi aku pernah dengar Naruto membahas ada organisasi yang mengincar 9 orang pemegang Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] untuk kepentingannya sendiri. Tapi aku tidak yakin kalau organisasi ini yang kau maksud, Rias."

"Tunggu dulu!" Ucap Rias yang sudah menyadari sesuatu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat aku bertarung melawan mereka bersama dengan Gaara-kun… Gaara-kun mengeluarkan Sacred Gear-nya yang bernama [ **Tailed Beast** : **Shukaku** ]. Sepertinya organisasi yang mengincar Gaara-kun ini sama dengan organisasi yang dimaksud oleh Naruto-kun. Jadi apa Naruto-kun memberitahukanmu lebih rinci tentang organisasi ini?"

"Kalau tidak salah dengar dari Naruto… Nama organisasi ini adalah _**Akatsuki**_. Dia mengincar Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] yang dua diantaranya dipegang oleh Naruto dan Gaara. Sacred Gear itu antara lain [ **Tailed Beast** : **Shukaku** ] yang dimiliki Gaara, [ **Tailed Beast** : **Matatabi** ], [ **Tailed Beast** : **Isobu** ], [ **Tailed Beast** : **Son Goku** ], [ **Tailed Beast** : **Kukou** ], [ **Tailed Beast** : **Saiken** ], [ **Tailed Beast** : **Chomei** ], [ **Tailed Beast** : **Gyuki** ] dan terakhir adalah [ **Tailed Beast** : **Kurama** ] yang dimiliki oleh Naruto. Tapi sayangnya Naruto tidak tahu untuk apa organisasi mereka mengincar semua Sacred Gear ini karena menurutnya Sacred Gear miliknya dan Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] yang lain tidak ada gunanya jika dibandingkan dengan _**13 Longinus**_."

Rias pun juga penasaran untuk apa organisasi _**AKatsuki**_ ini mengincar 9 Sacred Gear yang tidak kalah kuat dari _**13 Longinus**_ itu. Kemudian Sai pun melihat Rias dan dia pun berkata "Jadi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Ada seorang pemuda yang datang dan Deidara menyerangnya. Tapi pemuda itu menangkisnya dengan tekniknya yang bernama _**Black Shadow**_." Jawab Rias.

'Tunggu dulu… Bukannya _**Black Shadow**_ itu teknik _**Soul Eater Rune**_. Seharusnya kan rune itu sudah berada di _**Void**_ karena dua orang yang seharusnya menerima rune itu karena pemiliknya tewas itu yaitu Naruto dan Asia-chan juga tewas. Apa Menma atau Naruto dan Asia-chan masih hidup dan mereka ada di suatu tempat? Kalau benar… Lalu mereka dimana?' Batin Sai.

"Kau sedang memikirkan apa Sai?" Tanya Rias pada Sai yang telah melamun.

"Tidak ada…" Jawab Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku akan kembali ke rumah Sasuke. Kau mau ikut atau tidak, Rias?"

"Maaf. Sepertinya aku akan tinggal dan menjaga Gaara-kun disini." Jawab Rias. Kemudian Sai pun pergi dengan menggunakan kekuatan runenya.

- _ **Kanzaki**_ ' _ **s Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Saat ini anak tertua dari keluarga Kanzaki yaitu Akira sedang berada di kamarnya dan mengambil novel milik adiknya yang memiliki beberapa info tentang _**Rune Magic**_. Sejujurnya, saat dia melihat adiknya membeli buku novel milik adiknya yang berjudul _**The Adventure of Two Blonde Hero**_ itu dia enggan membacanya karena menurutnya hal-hal yang ada di buku itu hanya fiktif dan bualan belaka… Tapi dia harus memakan perkataannya sendiri saat melihat salah satu kekuatan yang dimaksudkan di buku itu nyata dan dia menjadi pemiliknya. Saat melihat penulis bukunya yang bernama Akeno Himejima, kepala Akira pun mendadak sakit dan dia pun memegang kepalanya yang kesakitan dengan kedua tangannya.

'Ugh… Kenapa kepalaku sakit sekali saat melihat nama itu?' Batin Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Siapa Akeno Himejima ini sebenarnya?'

" **Yang pasti dia adalah orang yang sangat penting dalam hidupmu** , **Naruto**." Jawab seseorang yang Akira kenal kemarin saat tiba-tiba dia diserang oleh dua orang misterius dengan jubah bercorak awan merah, yaitu Menma.

Akira pun mendesah dan berkata "Sudah aku bilang aku ini Akira bukan Naruto… Masukkan itu ke otakmu, Menma! Tapi tunggu dulu… Kenapa kau bisa bicara denganku? Aku pikir kau sudah pergi kemarin."

" **Aku ini hanya spirit** …" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Jadi aku bisa bicara padamu kapanpun aku mau selama kau memiliki rune itu** , **Naruto**."

"Bagus sekali…" Ucap Akira yang kemudian melanjutkan dengan nada jengkel "Aku sudah pusing dengan mimpiku dan adikku yang aneh-aneh sejak beberapa minggu lalu dan sekarang aku ditemani oleh seorang hantu yang muncul setelah aku mendapatkan kekuatan yang disebutkan di sebuah buku yang kupikir itu hal fiktif. Hidupku memang sangat kacau."

" **Biasakan keberadaanku mulai dari sekarang** , **Naruto** **hahahaha**." Balas Menma.

'Kenapa hidupku jadi seperti ini ya Tuhan…' Batin Akira yang menjedotkan kepalanya sendiri ke meja belajar miliknya.

- _ **Uchiha Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Saat ini Sasuke dan Xenovia masih berbincang-bincang dengan tamu yang lain… Dan Sasuke pun tersenyum saat melihat anak dari sahabatnya, Seira dan Ixion kembali ceria setelah dia tadi menceritakan cerita tentang Naruto. Kemudian pintu pun terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Sai yang sudah kembali dari menyembuhkan Gaara. Sai pun memeluk istrinya dan anaknya yang bernama Tsubaki dan Shin dan Sasuke pun membawanya keluar untuk membicarakan tentang Gaara.

"Bagaimana keadaan Gaara, Sai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia sudah baikan…" Jawab Sai, kemudian dia melihat Sasuke sebentar dan dia pun melanjutkan "Aku ingin bicara padamu tentang suatu hal, Sasuke."

"Tentang apa?" Tanya Sasuke yang penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Sai karena dia terlihat sangat serius saat ini.

"Ada kemungkinan kalau Naruto dan Asia-chan…" Ucap Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada serius" Masih hidup."

Kata-kata itu pun membuat Sasuke terkejut, tapi dia langsung mendeathglare Sai dan berkata "Kau tahu dari mana Sai? Dan aku harap kau benar tentang hal ini karena ini menyangkut sahabat kita yang meninggal 10 tahun lalu untuk mengalahkan Menma dan menghancurkan _**Rune Cannon**_."

"Rias bicara padaku saat dia dan Gaara melawan orang yang mengincar Gaara… Ada seseorang yang muncul secara misterius dan melawan mereka." Jawab Sai.

"Lalu kenapa kau menyimpulkan kalau Naruto dan Asia masih hidup hanya karena itu Sai?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia mempunyai _**Soul Eater Rune**_ …" Jawab Sai, kemudian dia mengambil nafas dan melanjutkan "Seperti yang kita tahu… Pemilik rune itu yaitu Menma itu telah tewas dan seharusnya rune itu berada di _**Void**_ sekarang karena Naruto dan Asia-chan yang seharusnya menjadi pemegang baru rune itu juga tewas. Tapi kenapa rune itu menjadi milik orang lain sekarang? Apa itu mungkin, huh Sasuke?"

Sasuke pun terdiam karena hal itu. Memang benar kalau pemegang suatu rune mati, maka rune itu akan menjadi milik orang yang berada di dekatnya. Seperti saat Itachi tewas dan rune-nya yang bernama _**Rune of Punishment**_ menjadikan dia sebagai pemilik barunya. Hal yang sama juga terjadi pada para pemilik _**True Elemental Rune**_ yang lama dengan Issei, Gaara, Raidou, Sayla, dan Fuyuka. Tapi jika pemilik rune itu tewas dan calon pengganti pemilik rune itu juga tewas… Maka rune itu akan terkirim ke _**Void**_.

'Apa ini benar? Kalau benar… Mereka dimana?' Batin Sasuke, kemudian dia melihat _**Rune of Punishment**_ miliknya dan melanjutkan 'Kumohon… Bantu aku, Itachi-nii'

"Kau kenapa Sasuke?" Tanya Sai.

Sasuke pun sadar dari lamunannya dan dia pun berkata "Sai… Aku tidak tahu ini benar atau tidak. Tapi aku mohon padamu jangan beritahu hal ini pada Akeno dan Sona bahkan Issei. Aku tidak mau mereka terlalu berharap dan ternyata dugaan kita tentang Naruto dan Asia masih hidup itu adalah salah. Kalau itu terjadi… Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa."

"Aku tahu Sasuke. Aku akan merahasiakan hal ini dari mereka." Balas Sai, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalau bisa… Aku juga akan mencoba mencari tahu apa benar Naruto dan Asia-chan itu masih hidup atau benar-benar sudah meninggal."

- _ **Kanzaki**_ ' _ **s Household**_ , _**Tokyo**_ -

Kuroyukihime Kanzaki aka Hime saat ini sedang dalam situasi tidak menyenangkan karena dia merasa kesal saat teman-teman di kampusnya tidak bisa member solusi yang tepat dan cocok untuk menghilangkan mimpi-mimpi aneh atau penglihatan aneh yang muncul mulai beberapa minggu lalu. Saat sampai di kamar kakaknya… Dia pun kesal saat melihat kakaknya tertidur di mejanya dan novel yang dia beli menjadi bantalnya.

"Akira-nii! A-Apa yang kulakukan pada bukuku!" Teriak Hime yang sedang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh kakaknya yang masih tertidur agar dia bisa terbangun dengan cepat.

Kemudian Akira pun bangun karena kaget dan dia pun berkata pada adiknya "A-Ada apa, Hime-chan? Apa ada gempa bumi, kebakaran atau ada pencuri yang masuk ke rumah kita sampai-sampai kau membangunkanku seperti itu?"

"Apa yang nii-chan lakukan pada bukuku?" Tanya Hime yang wajahnya memerah karena menahan marah "Dan kenapa nii-chan menjadikan bukuku sebagai bantal tidurmu?"

"Aku tadi tertidur ya?" Tanya Akira.

"Menurutmu? Orang dengan mata terpejam di mejanya dengan beralaskan buku itu bukan tidur namanya?" Tanya Hime dengan nada sarkastik sambil menyalingkan kedua tangannya di dadanya yang tidak berukuran besar dan tidak berukuran kecil itu.

"Hehehe, maaf-maaf. Aku tadi habis membaca buku novelmu itu tapi aku ketiduran." Jawab Akira.

"Tu-Tunggu dulu…" Ucap Hime, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau, kakakku… Akira Kanzaki yang tidak menyukai buku itu saat aku membelinya satu minggu lalu karena kau bilang novelku itu hanyalah bualan dan fiktif belaka telah membaca novelku. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Kau tidak salah dengar imoutoku yang manis, Kuroyukihime Kanzaki." Jawab Akira karena dia telah tertangkap basah oleh adiknya karena termakan ucapannya sendiri dan dia pun membatin 'Curse my mouth…'

"Apa yang kau pikir tentang novel itu kak?" Tanya Hime pada kakaknya setelah dia duduk di kasur kakaknya.

"Ceritanya menarik menurutku…" Jawab Akira, kemudian dia membatin sambil melihat simbol _**Soul Eater Rune**_ di tangannya 'Dan kekuatan yang dipakai oleh banyak karakter di novel itu juga nyata… Apa penulis novel ini menulis novel ini sesuai pengalaman pribadinya sendiri?'

"Ya… Kau benar nii-chan tapi sayangnya kedua hero dan heroine di buku itu tewas mengorbankan diri mereka sendiri. Padahal aku ingin si hero ini bisa memiliki happy ending dengan kedua kekasihnya." Ucap Hime, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi entah kenapa saat aku melihat bagian tewasnya dua hero itu… Aku seperti melihat kematianku sendiri di buku itu."

'Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama tapi aku tidak tahu kenapa.' Batin Akira, kemudian dia berkata "Bah… Mungkin kau hanya terbawa suasana dengan novelmu itu, imouto. Kau selalu seperti itu setiap membaca novel koleksimu kan?"

"Yup…" Balas Hime, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Mungkin kau benar nii-chan."

"Hei Hime… Kau ingin makan apa hari ini?" Tanya Akira yang saat ini sudah ingin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Uhm, ramen…" Jawab Hime.

"Ramen lagi? Perasaan kau sudah makan ramen satu minggu ini" Tanya Akira.

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau sendiri juga makan ramen selama seminggu ini dan aku tidak protes kan." Balas Hime.

"Baiklah, kau menang. Aku akan membuatkankan ramen untuk kita berdua." Ucap Akira yang keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke dapur rumahnya.

' **Mereka memang tidak pernah berubah** …' Batin Menma saat melihat percakapan antara Akira dan Hime. Memang mereka berdua masih kehilangan ingatan mereka sebagai Naruto dan Asia setelah tubuh mereka yang lama hancur dan mereka diberikan tubuh yang baru oleh _**Kami**_ -sama… Tapi setidaknya ada trait dari diri mereka yang lama yang masih mereka miliki seperti kesukaan mereka terhadap ramen seperti ibu kandung mereka, Kushina Uzumaki. Tapi Menma yakin… Masih ada harapan Naruto dan Asia atau yang saat ini bisa dipanggil Akira dan Hime akan mendapatkan ingatannya kembali dan Naruto akan kembali pada dua orang yang dicintainya tidak seperti dirinya yang tetap mati dan tidak seberuntung Naruto dan Asia 'Damn… Aku merindukan Ophis-chan. Apa yang dia lakukan sekarang ya? Dan apa anakku yang dia kandung itu sudah lahir? Kalau sudah… Dia itu laki-laki atau perempuan? Argggghhh! Kenapa kau tidak menghidupkanku lagi dan memberikanku tubuh baru seperti mereka berdua, _**Kami**_ -sama? Apa aku harus menjadi babysitter Naruto selamanya.'

-To Be Continued-

AN: Chapter 2 Ultimate Team: The New Adventure is up. Akira dan Hime sudah mendapatkan tanda-tanda positif akan ingatan mereka seperti saat kepala Akira serasa seperti mau pecah saat melihat nama Akeno dan dia serta Hime seperti melihat kematian mereka sendiri saat melihat peristiwa kematian mereka yang ada di chapter terakhir fic Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter. Menma stuck sama Naruto karena dia menjadi pemilik _**Soul Eater Rune**_ yang baru. Buat yang nanya kenapa rune Naru bukan _**Dawn Rune**_ … Itu karena power _**Dawn Rune**_ dan _**Twilight Rune**_ belum pulih secara sempurna meskipun sudah 4 tahun berjalan setelah kematian NaruAsia di Ultimate Team: The Devil Hunter, jadi rune itu harus recover lebih lama lagi serta buat pengganti kekuatan Kurama aka [ **Tailed Beast** : **Kurama** ]. Buat yang nanti bakal nanya kenapa Sai bilang kalau rune [ **Tailed Beast** ] itu lebih lemah dari _**13 Longinus**_ tapi dia bisa seimbang sparring sama Issei yang megang _**Boosted Gear**_ … Itu karena di fic itu Issei belum punya _**Juggernaut Drive**_ atau _**Illegal Move Triania**_ dan cuma stuck sama _**Fusion Mode**_ antara _**Balance Breaker**_ sama rune-nya aja. Tapi kekuatan sebenarnya dari Sacred Gear [ **Tailed Beast** ] itu muncul setelah sembilan Sacred Gear itu terkumpul dan digabungkan menjadi [ **Tailed Beast** : **Shinju** ]. Di fic ini ane enggak tahu mau buat Issei punya _**Juggernaut Drive**_ atau tidak soalnya teknik itu mengurangi umur penggunanya dan versi sempurna teknik itu baru bisa dipakai setelah Issei mati di canon dan dia diberikan tubuh baru sama _**Great Red**_. Tapi ane bisa buat Issei bisa melakukan _**Juggernaut Drive**_ dan usianya gak akan berkurang karena _**True Fire Rune**_ miliknya membuat umurnya enggak berkurang. Sama kayak Gaara yang enggak mati abis Sacred Gearnya diekstrak karena dia mempunyai _**True Earth Rune**_. Waktunya untuk membaca dan membalas para rader yang sudah bersenang hati memberikan review pada fic ini, ciao.

The World Arcana

and

Exec-Harmonius

Review:

:

Maaf-maaf… Lagi WB soalnya.

Axelson:

Thanks.

Andika222:

Ini udah lanjut. Ane lagi sibuk di duta plus lagi liburan sama keluarga ane.

Narutovans:

Dari Season 1 aja Naruto enggak jadi iblis, kenapa di Season 2 dia harus jadi iblis?

Ahmad Hidayat:

Ini udah keluar.

Ryoko:

Beda gimana? Kayaknya sama aja.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara:

Bagus kan S2-nya?

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Kayaknya masih lumayan lama tapi dalam waktu dekat dia akan ketemu anaknya terlebih dahulu.

Angga667:

Naruto akan balik sama Akeno dan Sona serta mereka mungkin akan membuat The Devil Hunter lagi.

Ayub Pratama 792: Kan fisiknya sudah beda soalnya mereka mendapatkan tubuh baru. Iya, soalnya janggal menurut Gaara. Karena rune yang pemiliknya atau calon pemiliknya yang baru itu sudah tewas maka rune itu akan tersimpan di _**Void**_. Eh, tapi malah ada di tangan Akira karena Akira itu Naruto dan Naruto sudah ditakdirkan menjadi pemegang _**Soul Eater Rune**_ yang baru.

Uchiha Jeremy 39:

Dia ingin Naruto ingat sendiri tanpa dikasih tahu sama dia. Jadi dia tetep diam

Rune Naruto di fic sekuel itu ada dua karena di fic ini dia udah enggak punya kekuatan Kurama lagi

Masih lama… Butuh proses.

Enggak. Dia tetep hidup karena _**True Earth Rune**_ miliknya.

Sama.

Iya, minus Itachi sama Nagato serta Konan. Soalnya Itachi itu kakak Sasuke dan Nagato dan Konan itu orang tua Menma.

Udah dijawab di nomer 6

Tentu saja sama.

Buat saran ente, kayaknya enggak pas kalo ada anggota _**Akatsuki**_ yang bantuin Naruto. Kalo ada yang bantu itu bukan mereka, tapi Ophis sama putrinya yang udah maafin NaruAsia atas kematian Menma. Maaf bro ini itu AU, bukan canon dengan jutsu Naruto. Lagipula hokage di fic ini cuma Minato dan dia udah mati di Season 1.

Uzumakynurroni:

Masih lama.

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer:

Karena tubuh Naruto udah baru, jadi Rias sama Gaara enggak ngenalin mereka. End of story.


	3. Chapter 3

Name: Ultimate Team Arc 2: The New Adventure  
Author: The World Arcana  
Genre: Adventure, Romance  
Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze/Akira Kanzaki x Akeno Himejima x Sona Sitri, Sai x Tsubaki Shinra, Sasuke Uchiha x Xenovia Quarta,Hyoudou Issei x Irina Shidou x Asia Uzumaki Namikaze/Kuroyukihime Kanzaki, Raidou x Fuyuka, Yuuto Kiba x Sayla Yasagami, Gaara x Rias Gremory

Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto, Genso Suikoden milik Konami, dan Highschool DxD milik Ichiei Ishibumi

Chapter 2: Naruto Lost Memories Phase 1

- _ **Tokyo**_ , _**New World**_ -

Akira bangun dari tidurnya setelah mengerjakan tugasnya sebagai wartawan dan editor di salah satu surat kabar dan dia pun pergi ke kamar Hime dan melihat adik tercintanya itu sedang tertidur dengan pulas. Melihat itu, dia langsung memasuki kamar adiknya itu dan membangunkannya dengan lembut.

"Hei, bangun Hime…" Ucap Akira yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hime yang masih terlelap dengan pelan.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Hime pun terbangun dan matanya yang berwarna blue sapphire langsung menatap tajam kakaknya sebelum dia menutup matanya lagi dan mencoba menyelam kea lam mimpi sekali lagi "Kenapa onii-chan membangunkanku sih? Aku kan masih mengantuk…"

Twittcchh

Mendengar itu Akira pun sedikit kesal dan dia pun berkata pada adiknya itu "Katanya kau sudah diterima menjadi guru di salah satu sekolah di kota ini. Kenapa kau masih malas seperti itu? Cepat bangun!"

Mendengar itu, Hime pun terkejut dan dia langsung buru-buru mengambil baju ganti di lemarinya dan mandi di kamar mandi khusus yang ada di kamarnya. Akira yang melihat itu langsung menghela nafas dan membatin 'Dasar merepotkan…'

Saat Hime mandi di kamarnya… Akira juga mandi di kamarnya karena dia juga akan pergi ke kantornya sekaligus mengantar Hime ke tempat kerjanya. Setelah mereka selesai mandi, berpakaian rapid an sarapan… Mereka langsung mengendarai mobil Akira yang sudah selesai diperbaiki dan ditengah perjalanan mereka menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat ada seorang wanita dan dua anak kecil bergender laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang berdiri di luar mobilnya yang sepertinya mobilnya sedang mogok.

Akira yang melihat itu langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan dia berbicara pada wanita cantik yang sedang bersama dengan kedua anak itu "Kalian sepertinya sedang dalam masalah… Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Wanita itu pun tersenyum dan dia pun berkata "Begini… Aku ingin mengantarkan anak-anakku sekolahnya tapi mobilku mogok."

"Biar aku cek…" Ucap Akira yang kemudian membuka kap mobil dari wanita itu dan dia pun mengecek mesinnya "Hmmm, aku bisa saja memperbaikinya tapi akan sedikit lama. Bagaimana kalau kau dan anak-anak ini ikut dalam mobilku saja. Kau tidak mau anak-anakmu terlambat?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya wanita itu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Jawab Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Yang ada di mobilku hanya aku dan adikku saja. Jadi di jok belakang masih cukup luas. Lagipula sepertinya anak-anakmu itu satu tujuan dengan adikku."

"Maksudmu?" Tanya wanita itu yang bingung pada perkataan Akira.

"Dia baru diterima sebagai guru baru di suatu sekolah di kota ini dan aku dengar sekolah untuk anak-anak seumuran anakmu di kota ini cuma disana saja. Apa aku benar?" Tanya balik Akira.

"Kebetulan sekali…" Jawab wanita itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalau begitu kami mau ikut denganmu pemuda-san. Nanti aku akan menelpon montir untuk datang dan membawa mobilku ke bengkel."

Wanita itu bersama anaknya kemudian menaiki dan memasuki mobil Akira. Hime yang melihat kakaknya masuk ke mobil ingin memarahinya karena kelamaan di luar tapi Akira tidak memperdulikannya dan langsung memacu mobilnya dengan cepat dan membuat sang adik cemberut. Tapi saat dia menatap wanita yang ditolong kakaknya itu, dia pun terkejut dan mode fangirlingnya langsung kumat.

"Ya Tuhan…. Aku tidak percaya ini!" Teriak Hime dengan nada bersemangat saat melihat wanita itu meskipun saat dia mengatakan kata-kata 'Tuhan', dua orang disana terlihat kesakitan di kepalanya tapi mereka tahan "Kau Akeno Himejima kan? Penulis dari novel _**The Adventure of Two Blonde Hero**_?"

Akira yang mendengarnya terkejut dan mematung meskipun tangannya masih berkutat di setir mobilnya 'Jadi dia adalah sosok yang disebut Menma sebagai kekasih dari Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?'

Menma yang melihat ekspresi sepupunya itu dari _**Soul Eater Rune**_ miliknya langsung membatin ' **Apa Naruto sudah menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya saat dia melihat Akeno dan anak** - **anaknya sendiri**?'

Wajah wanita yang ternyata adalah Akeno itu kemudian memerah karena ekspresi Hime yang berlebihan saat dia mengetahui identitasnya yang sebenarnya, kemudian anak perempuannya yang duduk disebelahnya pun berkata "Sepertinya bibi ini juga merupakan pembaca novelmu kaa-chan…"

"Sepertinya begitu, Seira-nee…" Tambah sang pemuda berambut hitam pendek disebelahnya.

"Kakak, kau tidak pernah memberitahuku kalau Akeno-san sudah menikah dan mempunyai anak sebelumnya." Ucap Hime yang menatap tajam kakaknya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Kau kan seorang reporter serta editor di perusahaan surat kabar di kota ini. Masa kau tidak tahu sih, kak? Payah…"

"Tch, kau pikir reporter serta editor disana hanya aku saja." Balas Akira dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sebal "Aku mengurusi berita yang lain, kau tahu…"

Akeno yang melihat perdebatan dua kakak-adik itu pun tersenyum dan membatin 'Mereka berdua mengingatkanku pada Naruto-kun dan Asia-chan. Hanya saja mereka tidak pernah berdebat mengenai hal sepele sepertti itu.'

Akira kemudian memacu mobilnya lebih cepat dan beberapa menit kemudian mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju. Mereka semua pun turun dan Seira dan pemuda berambut hitam pendek itu disambut oleh gadis berambut coklat twin-tail dan seorang pria dan wanita yang sepertinya adalah kedua orang tua dari gadis itu.

"Ixion-kun! Seira-chan!" Sapa gadis berambut coklat itu dan itu membuat kedua kakak beradik beda ibu ini tersenyum.

"Hikari-chan!" Teriak Seira yang mendatangi temannya yang bernama Hikari itu bersama saudaranya, Ixion.

"Bagaimana kabarmu, Seira-chan, Ixion-kun?" Tanya Hikari pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baik dan kabar Ixion juga baik." Jawab Seira.

"Bagus kalau begitu." Balas Hikari.

Kedua orang tua Hikari pun menghampiri Akeno dan sang ayah dari Hikari pun berkata "Kau tidak menggunakan mobilmu untuk mengantar mereka berdua, Akeno-senpai?"

"Mobilku mogok tapi untungnya dua kakak beradik ini menolongku, Issei." Jawab Akeno sambil melirik Akira dan Hime.

"Oh…"

Hime yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum karena idolanya berterima kasih pada kakaknya dan juga dirinya tapi Akira merasa tubuhnya menegang dan wajahnya merona sedikit saat melihat lirikan Akeno 'Sial… Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini pada wanita ini? Aku bukan Naruto, kendalikan tubuhmu Akira!'

' **Dia masih saja menyangkal identitasnya sendiri** , **dasar idiot**.' Batin Menma yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya atas sikap Akira itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan ' **Mungkin jika aku membawanya ke** _**Ancient World**_ **maka ingatannya akan kembali**. **Terkutuklah Kami** - **sama yang memberikan mereka berdua kesempatan kedua tapi juga menghilangkan ingatan mereka juga**. **Aku jadi kasihan melihat Akeno dan putra** - **putri Naruto**. **Mereka sangat dekat dengan sosok kekasih** , **ayah** , **dan juga bibi tapi terasa jauh**.'

"Nii-chan…"

"Onii-chan…"

"Akira-niichan!"

"Hah, ada apa Hime? Kau mau membuat gendang telingaku pecah ya?" Tanya Akira yang sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap tajam adiknya itu.

"Abisnya kau ini… Akeno-san itu berterima kasih kepada kita, eh kau malah melamun seperti itu." Jawab Hime, kemudian dia menyeringai dan berkata "Dan ditambah saat Akeno-san melirikmu, tubuhmu menegang dan wajahmu memerah. Kau menyukai Akeno-san ya? Kakak nakal juga hehehe. Apa kakak tidak tahu kalau Akeno-san sudah menikah dan mempunyai dua anak yang cantik dan tampan."

"A-Apaa…" Ucap Akira yang gugup setengah mati saat mendengar tuduhan dari adiknya itu, kemudian dia mendeathglare Hime dan berkata "Ja-Jangan bicara macam-macam. Akeno-san memang cantik tapi aku bukanlah tipe yang suka menghancurkan pernikahan seseorang, baka. Maafkan atas kata-kata tidak sopan dari adikku ini, Akeno-san"

"Tidak apa-apa, itu tidak masalah." Balas Akeno, kemudian dia melihat Issei dan berkata "Oh ya, apa Sasuke dan Xenovia telah datang, Issei, Irina?"

"Xenovia datang sambil membawa putranya tapi tanpa Sasuke-san…" Jawab Issei, kemudian dia melihat Akeno dan berkata "Dia bilang kalau Sasuke-san pergi pagi-pagi sekali bersama dengan Sai-san dan Gaara. Sepertinya ada yang mereka rencanakan."

Melihat Akeno berbincang-bincang dengan Issei dan istrinya yang bernama Irina Shidou, Akira pun melihat sekilas tanda yang sama seperti miliknya tapi tertutupi oleh lengan baju panjangnya "Apa itu…?"

" **Ya** , _**Rune Magic**_ **seperti milikmu dan adikmu**." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lebih tepatnya _**True Rune**_."

"Apa itu _**True Rune**_? Aku baru mendengarnya dari mulutmu karena di buku buatan Akeno-san tidak ada penjelasan mendetail tentang _**True Rune**_." Tanya Akira.

" _ **True Rune**_ **adalah** _**Rune Magic**_ **spesial dan memiliki kekuatan yang luar biasa** , **melebihi** _**Rune Magic**_ **yang lain**." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " _ **True Rune**_ **juga langka karena hanya ada 27** _**True Rune**_ **yang tersebar di seluruh dunia ini**. **Pertama** , _**Rune of Begininning**_ **yang kemudian dipecah menjadi** _**Bright Shield Rune**_ **dan** _**Black Sword Rune**_. **Rumornya kedua rune itu dipegang oleh kedua orang sahabatmu yang bernama Sasuke dan Sai** , **Naruto**."

"Jangan panggil aku itu, Menma…"

" **Sigh** … **Yang kedua adalah** _**Sun Rune**_ **yang kekuatannya terpecah dan tersegel di dalam rune milikmu dan adikmu** , _**Dawn Rune**_ dan _**Twilight Rune**_. **Yang ketiga adalah** _**Soul Eater Rune**_ **yang merupakan rune milikku tapi sudah menjadi milikmu setelah aku** , **kau dan adikmu mati sepuluh tahun yang lalu**."

Mendengar itu, Akira menatap tubuhnya sendiri dan membatin 'Aku sudah mati sepuluh tahun lalu… Tapi kenapa aku dan Hime masih hidup dan bisa berada di tanah orang yang masih hidup saat ini?'

" **Yang keempat adalah** _ **Rune of Punishment**_. **Itu adalah rune yang dimiliki oleh partnerku yang bernama Itachi tapi dia juga sudah tewas sepuluh tahun yang lalu** , **tapi rune miliknya sepertinya tidak berada di ruang kegelapan yang bernama void**. **Sepertinya rune terkutuk itu sudah mentransferkan diri pada seseorang**. **Yang kelima adalah** _ **Night Rune**_ **yang merupakan pelengkap dari** _ **Sun Rune**_ **yang rumornya sudah bereinkarnasi menjadi sebuah pedang**. **Yang keenam adalah** _ **Moon Rune**_ , **yang ketujuh adalah** _ **Beast Rune**_ , **lalu** _ **Circle Rune**_ , _**Rune of Change**_ , _**Eightfold Rune**_ , _**Gate Rune**_ , _**Dragon Rune**_ , _**True Holy Rune**_. _**True Elemental Rune**_ **yang terdiri dari** _ **True Fire Rune**_ , _**True Earth Rune**_ , _**True Lightning Rune**_ , _**True Water Rune**_ , **dan** _ **True Wind Rune**_. **Hanya itu saja yang aku tahu** "

"Banyak juga…" Ucap Akira, kemudian dia membatin 'Bagaimana jika semua rune itu digunakan untuk tujuan jahat? Pasti mengerikan.'

" **Oh ya** , **ada yang harus aku ucapkan padamu**." Ucap Menma dan Akira pun menatap tangannya dengan serius.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Akira.

" **Aku ingin membawamu ke tempat bernama** _ **Ancient World**_." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Aku ingin memulihkan ingatanmu dan adikmu kembali**."

"Apa maksudmu itu! Ingatanku baik-baik saja, Menma." Balas Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula memangnya aku diharuskan untuk datang ke tempat antah berantah yang kau maksud itu?"

" **Kau harus** , **Naruto**. **Kau harus melakukannya**." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kecuali jika kau ingin hidupmu dan Asia selalu diselimuti kabut kegelapan** **yang terus menutupi sinar kebenaran tentangmu dan Asia**."

"Sudah aku bilang berhenti memanggilku dan Hime dengan nama itu." Balas Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada marah "Namaku adalah Akira Kanzaki dan adikku bernama Kuroyukihime Kanzaki, bukan Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze dan Asia Uzumaki-Namikaze!"

'Dasar keras kepala…'

"Akira-niichan…" Panggil Hime dan itu membuat Akira menatap adiknya yang menunjukkan raut wajah khawatir pada dirinya.

"Kenapa kau menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu, imouto?" Tanya Akira.

"Aku lihat kau terlihat marah pada seseorang. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya balik Hime.

"Aku baik-baik saja hanya sedikit tidak enak badan saja." Jawab Akira berbohong.

"Apa kau ingin aku menjagamu di rumah?" Tanya Hime.

"Nah, pekerjaanmu ini lebih penting. Urus saja pekerjaanmu itu terlebih dahulu baru kau mengkhawatirkanku." Jawab Akira, Hime pun kecewa saat mendengar perkataan Naruto tapi dia sangat tahu sekali tentang sifat kakaknya itu jadi dia mendiamkannya. Kemudian dia melihat Akeno dan berkata "Hn, Akeno-san… Apa kau mau aku mengantarmu ke rumahmu?"

"Tidak usah, Akira-san. Aku akan pulang bersama mereka berdua saja." Jawab Akeno. Mendengar itu, Akira pun menggangguk dan memasuki mobilnya sebelum dia memberikan salam perpisahan pada adiknya terlebih dahulu.

Saat di mobil, Akira pun termenung sebentar dan kemudian dia melihat tanda _**Soul Eater Rune**_ di tangannya "Menma…"

" **Ada apa**?"

"Bantu aku untuk pergi ke tempat yang kau bilang bernama _**Ancient World**_ itu."

" **Eh**! **Kau serius**?"

"Iya…" Jawab Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku ingin mengetahui siapa diriku yang sebenarnya, Akira Kanzaki atau Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Menma yang melihat determinasi yang terlihat di wajah Akira pun menggangguk dan dia mengatakan kepada Akira untuk kembali ke rumahnya. Akira pun bingung akan perintah dari Menma tapi saat Menma bilang bahwa dia akan menjelaskannya setelah dia sampai di rumahnya, dia pun menatap simbol _**Soul Eater Rune**_ di tangan kanan Akira.

"Aku sudah dirumah." Ucap Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lalu sekarang apa?"

" **Semoga kekuatan** _ **Dawn Rune**_ **milikmu masih belum karatan Naruto** , **eh maksudku Akira**." Jawab Menma.

"Bukannya rune yang kumiliki itu cuma satu dan namanya adalah _**Soul Eater Rune**_ yang kau berikan, bukan _**Dawn Rune**_?" Tanya Akira.

" **Kau lihat simbol berwarna biru yang ada di tangan kirimu**?" Tanya balik Menma dan Akira menggangguk karena dia sudah tahu tanda itu adalah tanda pertama yang ada di tangannya, tapi dia tidak tahu kalau itu adalah sebuah rune dan dia mengira kalau itu hanyalah sebuah tattoo " **Itulah** _ **Dawn Rune**_ **yang kumaksud** …"

"Oke, aku mengerti sekarang…" Ucap Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

" **Fokuskan kekuatanmu pada rune itu**." Balas Menma, kemudian dia membatin ' **Semoga saja ini masih berhasil mengingat Naruto sudah sepuluh tahun tidak pernah memakai rune miliknya lagi** …'

Akira pun memfokuskan kekuatan _**Dawn Rune**_ miliknya tapi karena sudah 5 menit belum berhasil mereka pun hampir kehilangan harapan mereka sampai _**Dawn Rune**_ milik Akira bersinar dan memunculkan sebuah portal. Menma yang melihat itu pun berkata " **Masuki portal itu** , **Naruto**."

"Hn." Balas Akira tapi dia tidak emosi pada Menma karena dia sekali lagi memanggilnya dengan nama Naruto saat ini.

 _ **-Queendom of Falena Field**_ , _ **Ancient World**_ -

Akira akhirnya sampai di dunia yang disebutkan Menma sedangkan Menma yang melihat dari dalam _**Soul Eater Rune**_ , Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum saat melihat dunia itu sudah tidak berubah sama sekali meskipun dunia itu sudah lama mati setelah perang antara makhluk-makhluk supernatural dari _**New World**_ dan para pengguna _**Rune Magic**_ dari _**Ancient World**_. Akira sebenarnya khawatir akan pekerjaannya tapi beruntungnya dia sudah izin pada bos-nya untuk cuti selama beberapa hari sebelum dia sampai di rumahnya. Dia pun mengeluarkan kamera dari tas-nya dan ingin memotret tempat yang tidak pernah diketahui siapapun ini tapi Menma menghentikannya.

" **Kalau kau ingin memotretnya dan menunjukkannya ke bos** - **mu** **atau publik** , **lebih baik jangan**."

"Memangnya kenapa? Paling orang-orang disini tidak akan masalah dengan apa yang aku lakukan ini kan?" Tanya Akira.

" **Tentu saja orang** - **orang tidak akan keberatan akan tindakanmu ini**." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada serius " **Karena dunia ini** , _**Ancient World**_ **adalah dunia yang telah mati**."

"A-APAA!" Teriak Akira yang terlihat tidak percaya akan perkataan Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kau bercanda kan?"

"Tidak…" Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Dulu** **sekali para leluhur kita para** _**Rune Magic**_ - **user tinggal dan menetap disini** , _**Ancient World**_. **Tapi para makhluk supernatural yang berada di** _**New World**_ , **dunia yang sekarang kita tempati menjadi resah terutama pada** _**True Rune**_ **yang mempunyai kemampuan menandingi** _**Thirteenth Longinus**_ **yang merupakan senjata spesial yang dibuat Kami** - **sama dan juga mempunyai kemampuan untuk melenyapkan nyawa** - **Nya sendiri**."

'Senjata spesial yang cukup kuat untuk membunuh Kami-sama , mengerikan.' Batin Akira

" **Jadi para** _**Rune Magic**_ - **user yang berasal dari** _**Ancient World**_ **dan juga para makhluk supernatural yang berasal dari** _ **New World**_ **berperang habis** - **habisan di dunia ini**." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Dari pihak** _**Ancient World**_ **dan juga** _**New World**_ **jatuhlah banyak korban jiwa dan pada akhirnya mereka berdamai dan para** _ **Rune Magic**_ **-user yang tersisa** **menetap di** _**New World**_ **dengan syarat pihak dari makhluk supernatural tidak berbuat macam** - **macam pada para** _**Rune Magic**_ - **user yang tersisa sedangkan para** _**Rune Magic**_ - **user dan para makhluk supernatural yang menjadi korban membusuk dan menjadi fossil di tempat ini dan membuat dunia ini menjadi kota mati seperti yang kau lihat sekarang ini**. **Makanya aku melarangmu melakukan itu** … **Kalau makhluk** - **makhluk supernatural itu masih tahu kalau** _ **Ancient World**_ **itu masih ada** , **maka mereka akan membombardir tempat ini lagi**."

'Mengerikan…' Batin Akira, kemudian dia melihat jalan, kemudian dia berkata "Tapi kau tahu darimana Menma? Bukannya kejadian itu telah terjadi lama sekali?"

" **Aku bukan hanya seorang petarung tapi scholar juga dan aku suka mencari tahu kisah tentang** _**Ancient World**_ **dan sensei kita yang bernama Jiraiya membantuku untuk mendapatkan sumbernya**."

"Jadi kita akan kemana sekarang ini?"

" **Kita akan ke sebuah tempat bernama** _ **East Palace**_. **Itu adalah tempat** _ **Dawn Rune**_ **disimpan sebelum Salum Barows mencurinya dan lalu pangeran Freyjadour Falenas menyimpannya di** _ **Sun Ruins**_ **setelah** _ **Federation War**_ **selesai**." Jawab Menma, kemudian muncul beberapa monster yang mengepung Akira dan membuat Menma mendecih " **Tch** , **bahkan setelah kota ini menjadi dunia mati** … **Monster** - **monster di dunia ini masih bisa hidup sampai sekarang**."

"Tch, aku terkepung Menma. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sepertinya aku harus menggunakan _**Soul Eater Rune**_ milikku…"

" **Jangan**!" Teriak Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kau masih belum bisa mengendalikan kekuatanmu dengan sempurna sama seperti sepuluh tahun silam** , **Naruto**. **Menggunakan runemu terus** - **terusan akan beresiko mengingat kalau kau hanya bisa memakai tiga teknik level 1 dan satu teknik level 3**. **Jika** _ **Magic Point**_ **runemu habis saat ada musuh kuat yang datang** , **you** ' **re so screwed**."

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Teriak Akira yang frustasi, kemudian keluarlah sebuah _**Santetsukon**_ dari simbol _**Dawn Rune**_ milik Akira yang sudah dia tangkap dengan tangannya "Sebuah senjata, sweet…"

Dengan _**Santetsukon**_ di tangannya dan penglihatan yang Akira dapatkan tentang cara menggunakan senjata itu pun membuat dia berhasil menghabisi makhluk yang mengepungnya dalam beberapa detik saja dan itu membuat Menma membatin ' **Bahkan saat ingatannya belum kembali** … **Dia masih lihai dalam bertarung menggunakan** _ **Santetsukon**_ **sama seperti sepuluh tahun silam**. **Apalagi kalau dia sudah ingat semuanya**."

"Heh, piece of cake…" Ucap Akira dengan seringai yang muncul di bibirnya setelah kesuksesannya melawan para monster itu. Kemudian dia melihat sebuah tepat kota kecil dan dia pun berkata "Apa itu _**East Palace**_ yang kau maksud Menma? Tidak terlihat seperti istana di mataku tapi seperti kota kecil."

" **Ya**. **Tidak salah lagi itu adalah** _ **East Palace**_." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Saat sampai di dalam** , **cari sebuah kuil di dalam sana**. **Di dalam salah satu kuil akan ada altar yang dulu digunakan untuk menyimpan** _ **Dawn Rune**_ **dulu**. **Itulah tujuanmu** **Naruto** , **maksudku Akira**."

"Terserah kau mau panggil aku apa. Aku tidak peduli lagi." Balas Akira dengan nada pasrah pada Menma.

- _ **East Palace**_ , _**Queendom of Falena**_. _**Ancient World**_ -

Akira yang sampai di _**East Palace**_ merasa lega karena sudah berhasil masuk ke kota kecil itu karena saat di luar, dia terus dihadapkan oleh monster yang muncul tanpa henti. Akira yang melihat kuil yang dimaksud Menma tanpa basa-basi langsung berlari ke arah kuil itu tapi dia harus melompat ke belakang saat melihat sebuah monster berbadan besar yang menghalanginya dan tubuhnya terbuat dari batu.

" **Tidak mungkin** …" Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Bagaimana bisa seekor** _ **Stone Golem**_ **bisa berada disini**? **Habitat mereka seharusnya sangat jauh dari sini**."

"Pengganggu…" Desis Akira yang langsung mempersiapkan _**Santetsukon**_ miliknya dan langsung menyerang monster itu dengan teknik combo bertubi-tubi tapi di luar dugaan, _**Stone Golem**_ itu masih berdiri kokoh seolah serangan itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali bagi monster itu "Apa-apaan ini? Seranganku tidak efektif seperti beberapa saat yang lalu…"

" _ **Stone Golem**_ **resist pada serangan biasa**." Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Cara satu** - **satunya melawan dia adalah magic** **dari rune**."

"Mengerti…" Balas Akira yang sudah mengangkat tangannya dan berkata " _ **Black Shadow**_!"

" **GUUUAAAAHHHH**!" Teriak sang _**Stone Golem**_ yang kesakitan saat terkena teknik dari Akira yang dulu dia pakai untuk menahan serangan Deidara, _**Black Shadow**_. Teknik untuk menyerang dan bertahan.

"Sepertinya teknikku berhasil dengan cukup baik…" Ucap Akira, kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada kecewa "Tapi sayangnya teknik itu sepertinya cuma bisa dipakai satu kali."

" **Memang**." Balas Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kali ini kau hanya bisa menggunakan teknik itu satu kali**. **Tapi kalau kau berlatih dengan keras kau akan bisa menambah waktu maksimal penggunaan teknik itu**."

Saat sedang mendengar penjelasan Menma, Akira pun diserang secara tiba-tiba oleh _**Stone Golem**_ dan dia menahannya dengan _**Santetsukon**_ miliknya tapi karena kekuatan serangan dan pukulan _**Stone Golem**_ itu sangat kuat, pertahanan Akira pun jebol dan dia pun terpental jauh ke belakang dan menabrak tembok rumah di belakangnya "Arrrgghhh! Sial tubuhku serasa remuk karena pukulannya…"

" **Itu salahmu sendiri karena tidak waspada saat melawannya tadi**." Balas Menma.

"Aku tidak waspada karena menunggu penjelasanmu tadi, idiot." Balas Akira dengan nada jengkel sebelum _**Stone Golem**_ itu menghajarnya dan membuat rumah tempat dia bersembunyi hancur tapi dia berhasil tepat waktu sebelum tangan monster itu betul-betul menghancurkannya "Cukup! Tidak ada tuan baik hati lagi, _**Finger of Death**_!"

Sebuah lubang berwarna hitam kemudian muncul di tanah tempat monster itu berpijak. Menma yang melihat Akira menggunakan teknik itu pun berharap jika sudden death skill itu bisa melakukan one-shot kill musuh itu tapi ternyata pemikirannya salah dan monster itu masih kokoh seolah teknik itu tidak berfungsi apa-apa " **Mustahil**! **Harusnya dia sudah mati saat terkena teknik itu**."

"Sheesh, apa yang kau harapkan memangnya dari teknik level 1 Menma?" Tanya Akira yang risih saat mendengar ekspresi tidak percaya dari suara yang dikeluarkan Menma.

" **Walaupun cuma teknik level satu tapi teknik itu mempunyai kemampuan khusus** , **Naruto**." Jawab Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Yaitu teknik itu bisa melakukan one** - **shot kill musuh apapun kecuali** _ **True Rune**_ - **user**."

"Serius! Kalau begitu kenapa dia masih bisa bertahan hidup, Menma?" Tanya Akira.

" **Aku tidak tahu** …" Jawab Menma dan itu membuat Akira sweatdrop karena jawaban Menma yang terdengar simple itu, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Kalau begitu lawan saja dengan cara biasa**."

"Cara biasa?" Tanya Akira

" **Lawan dia dengan senjatamu sampai dia tumbang**." Jawab Menma

"Tch, sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain." Balas Akira, kemudian dia melihat _**Stone Golem**_ dengan tajam dan berkata "Bring it on, stone-brain!"

" **GROOOOAAARRR**!"

Akira pun langsung menyerang _**Stone Golem**_ dengan bertubi-tubi dan kemudian menghindar saat _**Stone Golem**_ berhasil menyerang balik. Strategi hit & evade dari Akira memang efektif tapi tetap saja itu belum cukup untuk membuat _**Stone Golem**_ tumbang dan lama kelamaan itu membuat energinya berkurang drastic dan saat itu terjadi, _**Stone Golem**_ pun berhasil melancarkan serangan pada Akira dan Akira tidak bisa menghindar dan hanya bisa bertahan saja dan itu membuatnya terpukul mundur ke belakang.

"Sial, padahal sedikit lagi." Ucap Akira, kemudian dia melihat _**Stone Golem**_ itu dan berkata "Dia sudah terlihat akan tumbang tapi aku sudah tidak memiliki cukup energi lagi."

' **Andaikan saja dia mempunyai teknik** _ **Hell**_ …' Batin Menma, kemudian dia melihat tanda _**Soul Eater**_ di tangan kanan Akira mengeluarkan cahaya hitam.

"Apa yang terjadi pada tanganku, Menma?"

" **Llihat saja apa yang akan terjadi** , **Naruto**."

[ **Spell Level 3** : **Hell is now learned** ]

" _ **Hell**_ …"

" **Selamat kau telah berhasil membuka teknik itu dan kau sekarang bisa menggunakan spell level 2 sebanyak 2 kali sekarang Naruto**." Ucap Menma, kemudian dia melanjutkan " **Gunakan teknik barumu itu melawan dia** …"

"Baiklah…" Balas Akira, kemudian dia mengangkat tangannya dan berkata "Waktumu untuk mati telah tiba, stone-for-brain. _**Hell**_!"

Muncullah lubang hitam sama seperti teknik _**Finger of Death**_ tapi teknik itu tidak langsung menghisap seperti _**Finger of Death**_ tapi memecah tubuh _**Stone Golem**_ menjadi serpihan-serpihan kecil dan lalu terhisap dalam lubang besar itu. Akira tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja terjadi sampai Menma menjelaskan " _ **Hell**_ **adalah teknik improvisasi dari** _**Finger of Death**_. **Kedua** - **duanya memiliki kemampuan untuk one** - **shot kill musuhmu**."

"Tapi kenapa _**Finger of Death**_ tidak bisa berhasil membunuh _**Stone Golem**_ seperti yang dilakukan _**Hell**_?" Tanya Akira.

" **Ukuran dari** _ **Stone Golem**_ **itu massive** , **jadi teknik itu tidak bisa membunuh makhluk yang memiliki ukuran badan yang besar seperti** _ **Stone Golem**_ **karena teknik** _ **Finger of Death**_ **hanya bisa menghisap nyawa musuh saja tidak bisa memecah tubuh makhluk yang besar dan menghisap nyawanya seperti** _ **Hell**_."Jawab Menma.

"Bisa kuteruskan?"

" **Silahkan**."

Akira pun melanjutkan perjalanan dan memasuki sebuah kuil dan di dalam dia melihat altar yang dulunya adalah tempat untuk menyimpan _**Dawn Rune**_ "Aku sudah di dalam, lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

" **Naikkan tanganmu yang terdapat** _ **Dawn Rune**_ **ke udara**." Jawab Menma.

Akira pun menggangguk dan dia mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara dan kemudian runenya bersinar dan dia pun melihat ingatan tentang kelahiran adiknya tapi dia bukanlah Hime melainkan Asia dan di ingatan itu, terlihat dia sebagai Naruto bukan sebagai Asia. Bahkan kedua orang tuanya bukanlah orang tua yang dia kenal di foto yang berada di rumah mereka saat ini tapi dua orang yang selalu menemui mereka di mimpi dia dan adiknya sebelum dia berurusan dalam dunia _**Rune Magic**_. Dan setelah itu, ingatan itu berpindah ke saat Naruto dan Asia masih kecil dan dia berhadapan dengan seseorang dengan aura negatif yang cukup tinggi dan lalu orang itu melawan kedua orang tua mereka.

" **Bagaimana**?" Tanya Menma.

"Ingatan ini belum cukup untuk meyakinkan diriku bahwa aku adalah Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Jawab Akira. Dia sebenarnya ingin meyakini bahwa dirinya adalah Naruto bukan Akira setelah dia melihat ingatan itu tapi dia masih ingin mengetahui beberapa hal yang mengganjal seperti apa benar dia mati sepuluh tahun lalu? Kalau dia mati, kenapa dia tidak bertemu dengan ayahnya dan malah terjebak di tubuhnya yang sekarang? Kenapa dia bisa mati? Siapa yang menyebabkan kematiannya? Hubungannya dengan Akeno yang sebenarnya? Apa anak-anak itu adalah anaknya? Dan lain-lain… Maka daripada itu dia belum bisa memutuskan dan dia akan menyangkal identitasnya sebagai Naruto untuk saat ini. Kemudian _**Dawn Rune**_ di tangannya bersinar dan ada suara misterius yang terdengar olehnya.

[ **Spell level 1** : _**Time of Awakening**_ **is now learned** ]

" **Hmm**. **Menarik** , **menarik** …"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Akira.

" **Kau bukan hanya mendapatkan ingatanmu yang hilang** **tapi juga bagian kekuatan dari** _ **Dawn Rune**_ **yang menghilang karena kau tidak pernah menggunakan rune itu selama sepuluh** **tahun belakangan ini**." Jawab Menma.

'Mana aku tahu kalau aku punya kekuatan seperti ini. Lagipula kan aku dulu kira rune itu hanyalah hal fiktif belaka.' Batin Akira, kemudian dia berkata "Tujuan kita sudah selesai kan? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang, aku khawatir kalau Hime sudah pulang dia cemas saat melihatku tidak berada di rumah mengingat kalau saat ini dia mengira kalau aku sedang sakit."

" **Terserah kau saja**." Balas Menma. Akira pun menggunakan _**Dawn Rune**_ dan membuka portal dan lalu dia kembali ke _**New World**_.

-To Be Continued-

AN: Ultimate Team Arc 2 Chapter 3 is up dan Naruto/Akira mendatangi _**Ancient World**_ , tempat para leluhur para _**Rune Magic**_ -user demi memulihkan ingatannya dan dia serta Asia/Hime juga sempat bertemu Akeno, Seira, dan Ixion. Oh ya buat battle lawan _**Stone Golem**_ itu sebenarnya _**Deathly Fingertips**_ (Suikoden 1)/ _ **Finger of Death**_ (Suikoden 2) enggak ada perbedaan sama _**Hell**_ , sama-sama bisa sudden death semua musuh kecuali boss di Suikoden 1 dan 2 tapi bedanya kalo _**Finger of Death**_ cuma bisa nyerang satu target aja tapi kalo _**Hell**_ bisa ngebunuh semua musuh di area. Ane bilang begitu soalnya di Suikoden 1 pas Ted menggunakan _**Soul Eater Rune**_ , Ted menggunakan teknik _**Hell**_ pada _**Ant Queen**_ yang berukuran besar padahal menggunakan _**Finger of Death**_ juga bisa mengingat targetnya cuma ada satu bukan lebih dari satu.

Review:

Guest:

Ini udah lanjut.

Hinata-kun:

Ini udah lanjut.

Faishal Rokie T:

Kalo bisa dibilang sebenarnya dia udah tahu di chap ini tapi dia ingin meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dulu karena masih banyak misteri yang harus dipecahkan sama dia.

Kurotsuhi Mangetsu:

Kurang tahu juga, namanya juga bocah.

Namikazeall:

Sebagian sekarang tapi sepenuhnya masih lama.

BellCranel:

Thanks atas supportnya.

Ryuuta:

Ingatan Naruto dan Asia akan kembali sepenuhnya dalam 4 phase dan Naruto baru melewati phase 1 saat ini.

The Black Water:

Kalo Akeno, Issei, Irina, Rias, bla, bla, bla mungkin tidak akan tahu karena Naruto dan Asia sudah mendapatkan tubuh yang baru tapi Sasuke, Sai, dan Gaara pasti tahu kalo dia udah liat _**Dawn Rune**_ dan _**Twilight Rune**_ di tangan mereka. Karena kalau sang pemegang sudah mati dan tidak diwariskan ke siapapun maka rune itu akan menghilang juga bukan berada di badan orang lain.

Tenshisha Hikari:

Memang dan Ophis menggunakan kekuatannya dan membuat tubuhnya menua dan setinggi Irina.

Laffayette:

Memang tapi di sini ada kekuatan lain selain SG yang kekuatannya bisa menyamai 13 _**Longinus**_ ( _ **True Rune**_ ).

Juubi no Okami:

 _ **Juubi**_ seimbang sama _**Great Red**_ soalnya dua makhluk ini adalah eksistensi terkuat di dunia mereka masing-masing. Kalo lawan Ophis, baru si Ophis bisa mati sama _**Juubi**_. Tapi ini lawannya _**Great Red**_ , jadi hasilnya pasti draw ataupun kalo kalah ya enggak sampe mati paling cuma luka dikit.

Ryuuki Namikaze Lucifer:

Valerie Tepes itu memang cewek dan pemegang salah satu _**Longinus**_ , [ **Sephiroth Graal** ] jadi Gasper bukan genderbend di fic ini tapi dia tetep cowok jantan yang suka crossdress.


End file.
